Dementia
by NiiSiiChiiChan
Summary: Gaara and Lee try to dodge the people who reject them for what has happened to them. But, it only leads to trouble. Will they ever be able to find peace? Rape, mpreg, yaoi, and side pairings.
1. TrailerIntro

**[A soft woman's voice. Slightly like Kari from Kingdom Hearts**

…People wonder…what's the border line between sanity and dementia…

"Morning Lee-kun!"

"Ohayoh Gai-san"

…**Where the mind is stable…**

"Not now Kankurou, I have too much paper work to deal with."

"Alright Gaara. But the village is waiting."

**...And when the mind lets go…**

_[Screams of pain and an 'Oh my god!'_

"We have to get it down NOW."

"Gaara-kun!"

…**But…is there really a limit?**

"He's insane."

"He's not insane, just mentally unstable."

…**There's only one way to find out…**

_[Quiet whirring sound and a tap of fingers on a table_

"This is the only way Lee."

"I won't let you do this to him!!"

_[Door Slam_

…**A new story from NiiSiiChiiChan…**

[Shrill scream

…**To discover the boundary…**

"He's in a better place now."

"NOOOO!!!!!!"

…**People will go to areas beyond…**

_[Silent sobbing_

"Dammit."

**Dementia**


	2. Battle

The red head sighed and looked down at his desk. He had so much paper work to do. His father had died when he was young, about twelve. Being Kazekage, Gaara wound up inheriting it. No one knows why Kankurou didn't inherit it, seeing as though he was the eldest son out of the three siblings. Not the eldest though. The eldest was Temari.

Though his father had died six years ago, his presence still lingered in the Sabaku's household. Old family portraits, his room still the same, and even the blood stained walls of their family room, where their father had beaten Gaara senseless since he was able to walk.

The red head wasn't special, nor did he see anything that separated himself from every normal person. Other than the way he dressed, his eyes, hair, the demon and scar on his face, he thought he seemed pretty normal...on the outside.

Inside, Gaara fought a battle with himself. There was another person living inside of him. Well, it wasn't exactly a person, it was more a demon in his mind, which was where it lay. 'It' called it's self Shukaku. Gaara was never sure why though. It just always did, and he called it that, too. Shukaku would sometimes argue with him or make fun of him. Gaara usually ignored it. But he always has massive headaches that no one could understand. He went to one of the greatest medical ninjas—Tsunade—for help. She said that it was probably just hormones working and prescribed him some ibuprofen. It helped a little, but he still talked with it.

But back to his paper work. He was twenty, and having to fill out papers and make big decisions for Suna. The desk he was staring at was actually in Gaara and Kankurou's small hotel room. It had two rooms, yes. They didn't treat the Kazekage as well as he had expected.

Gaara sighed once more and sat down, running his fingers once through his tangled red hair._ 'Let's get this over with...' _


	3. Eggs

Lee turned over in his bed and looked at the clock on his nightstand. 4 o'clock. That was nice. He had slept for five hours so far. He closed his eyes again and turned over. His eyes shot open and he sat up quickly.

"Bathroom bathroom!" He whispered loudly to himself, trying not to wake his father. He didn't actually have a biological father anymore. His father had died in a car accident when he was three, his mother dying when he was six and in elementary.

Quickly, he threw back the covers and brought his sock covered feet to the floor, padding quickly to the next room. He relieved himself and flushed the toilet, washing his hands after that. He then padded back to his bed and fell back asleep.

About thirty minutes later, he heard someone moving about in the kitchen. He got up quickly and slid open his paper door to see most of the lights on in the house. Slowly, he grabbed an aluminum bat from behind the table in the hall and held it behind his back, approaching the figure moving around in the kitchen slowly.

"Morning Lee-kun!" A strong voice shouted from within the fridge.

Lee drew a deep breath. "Ohayoh Gai-san." He set the bat up against the wall and sat down on a barstool, placing his elbows on the counter. "What are you doing Gai-san?" He asked, tilting his head ever so slightly ((AN: And being totally oblivious to how ADORABLE he looked!))

"Making you some breakfast Lee-kun!" He shouted, pulling out a carton of eggs and a jug of milk.

"Oh?" Lee tilted his head just enough so that his un-brushed and still slightly wet (he had taken a shower before he went to sleep and it wasn't dry yet) hair slid across his forehead. He smiled slightly, only the right corner of his mouth lifting up. Gai resisted the urge to glomp him. "And what are we having?"

"Eggs." Gai replied bluntly. Lee frowned. It wasn't the exact response he was expecting from Gai.

Gai quickly made the eggs, placing butter on them when he put it in the microwave to cook. It was the way Lee liked his eggs, when he ate them. Other times, he at dumplings or salad. Gai always loved Lee like a son, and took good care of him.

Lee finished his eggs quickly and thanked Gai, remembering it was now four-forty-five in the morning. Neji and TenTen usually didn't wake until after six. How unyouthful. But he at least had two hours and fifteen minutes to himself. He walked back to his room after finishing his breakfast and tidied up a bit, only a jumpsuit or two needing to be placed into the laundry basket. Then, he went into the family room and cleaned.


	4. Insane or Retarded?

Lee took a sip out of his water bottle as he rested against a tree. He loved taking jogs in the morning. Especially when there was no one outside.

He started off running again, a bit faster than before. A few miles up the road, he heard voices, but didn't stop to think, thinking they'd see him and then stop and move out of the way, since everyone knew who he was and that he didn't stop for anything. Why, he once ran for three days straight! In his sleep! But then, he fell asl—

Lee was jarred out of his thoughts when he landed on something soft, but somewhat hard. And there was a small cry of pain. He shook is head and looked down, a blush quickly spreading across his face. He was straddling the Kazekage.

"K-Kazekage-sama! I didn't know you were in town!" Neither of them made any move to get up, but just stared at each other.

"I...It's...Okay Lee-san. I'll live." He shrugged it off. "And call me Gaara. I give you permission."

"Hai, Gaara-kun." Lee smiled down at him.

"Uh, Lee, would ya mind getting off mah brother?" Kankurou said rudely.

Lee blushed and jumped up quickly, bowing. "Gome nasai Ka—Gaara-kun." He looked up again, smiling at Gaara. "Where are you staying now?"

"A small hotel room." Gaara stated.

Lee's eyes widened. "W-why don't you stay with me? I'm sure Gai-sensei would not mind at all." He turned towards Kankurou. "You too Kankurou-san." He looked back at Gaara. "Here, I'll take you there right now." He grabbed Gaara's hand (AN: He didn't really mean to, it just kinda happened, ya know?) and dragged him down the street. A mile down, he insisted on carrying Gaara in his arms so they wouldn't waste time, ignoring the 'Hey, what about me!' from Kankurou. Gaara finally agreed and Lee took off holding Gaara against his chest while Kankurou walked the rest of the way.


	5. My House?

Lee took a sip out of his water bottle as he rested against a tree. He loved taking jogs in the morning. Especially when there was no one outside.

He started off running again, a bit faster than before. A few miles up the road, he heard voices, but didn't stop to think, thinking they'd see him and then stop and move out of the way, since everyone knew who he was and that he didn't stop for anything. Why, he once ran for three days straight! In his sleep! But then, he fell asl—

Lee was jarred out of his thoughts when he landed on something soft, but somewhat hard. And there was a small cry of pain. He shook is head and looked down, a blush quickly spreading across his face. He was straddling the Kazekage.

"K-Kazekage-sama! I didn't know you were in town!" Neither of them made any move to get up, but just stared at each other.

"I...It's...Okay Lee-san. I'll live." He shrugged it off. "And call me Gaara. I give you permission."

"Hai, Gaara-kun." Lee smiled down at him.

"Uh, Lee, would ya mind getting off mah brother?" Kankurou said rudely.

Lee blushed and jumped up quickly, bowing. "Gome nasai Ka—Gaara-kun." He looked up again, smiling at Gaara. "Where are you staying now?"

"A small hotel room." Gaara stated.

Lee's eyes widened. "W-why don't you stay with me? I'm sure Gai-sensei would not mind at all." He turned towards Kankurou. "You too Kankurou-san." He looked back at Gaara. "Here, I'll take you there right now." He grabbed Gaara's hand (AN: He didn't really mean to, it just kinda happened, ya know?) and dragged him down the street. A mile down, he insisted on carrying Gaara in his arms so they wouldn't waste time, ignoring the 'Hey, what about me!' from Kankurou. Gaara finally agreed and Lee took off holding Gaara against his chest while Kankurou walked the rest of the way.


	6. Coyboys and Mountians

They finally reached home (after waiting an HOUR for Kankurou to catch up) and Lee unlocked the door, finding a not from Gai on the counter.

_Lee-_

_Tsunade-sama has sent us on a mission, TenTen, Neji, Naruto and I. We shall be back next week. Dinner's in the refrigerator. All you have to do is heat it up. If you have guests over, they can sleep in my room._

_Stay Youthful!_

_Maito Gai._

Lee sighed and opened the refrigerator. Left overs. "Kankurou-san, Gaara-kun, how would you like eating out tonight?" Lee asked, his head still in the refrigerator. (The refrigerator is _slightly _small than Lee, so he had to bend over.)

Gaara's eyes found themselves at the most peculiar place. Lee's ass. He stared as long as he could until Lee turned around and looked into his eyes. "Gaara-kun? Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Gaara's gaze quickly shot to the floor, burning holes in it. (Not literally. You know what I mean . )

Kankurou stared at him. _Did he just...stutter?_

Lee nodded, feeling the awkwardness of the room. "I'll...uhm...take that as a 'yes'?" Gaara nodded.

"Well, it's only six. What would you all like to do?" Lee inquired, walking into the family room and sitting on the love seat, putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"We could watch something." Kankurou stated, sitting awfully close to Lee. Gaara glared at him, obviously pissed off, but Kankurou totally ignored it. Gaara wedged himself in between Kankurou and Lee. Since the couch only seated two, Gaara wound up sitting partially on Lee's lap (more on the left side, his butt kinda falling off) with his legs across the rest of Lee's lap. Lee blushed, having no where to put his arms. If he put the down, they would be on Gaara's legs, probably upsetting Kankurou. If he put the on the back of the seat like he wanted to, it might upset Gaara.

He reached for the remote, Gaara's knees digging into his stomach. Lee ignored it and grabbed the remote, and sat back. He put his right arm (the arm closet to Kankurou) on the back of the seat and his left arm on Gaara's legs, hopefully pleasing them both. The whole sibling rivalry thing was alien to him, but he went along with it. He switched the television to HBO, and they watched Brokeback Mountain.


	7. Blossoms and Sand

When the movie ended, Kankurou was snoring lightly, his head on Lee's shoulder. Gaara was laying across Lee's lap fully now, a pillow closing the gap between Kankurou and him. Lee's arms were stretched across the back of the couch. Gaara and Lee sat there a while, staring blankly at the television. A knock on the door made Lee jump, while Gaara just shifted his gaze toward it. He knew who it was, but didn't say anything when Lee muttered 'Now who could that be?'. He only moved so Lee could stand up freely, laying back down. Lee and pushed Kankurou lightly over to the other side, so he was leaning over the arm rest.

Lee opened the door and a pair of mint green eyes met his. "Konichiwa, Lee-san." Sakura smiled, tilting her head to the side.

"Konichiwa. Daijobu, desu ka?" He asked, trying to seem polite. Sakura ignored the question.

"Ano...Do you have a moment?" She looked around Lee into his house to see Gaara staring at them intently. (Oh, did I mention that Gaara had taken his shirt off? Lee didn't like to pay for the AC, so it was pretty hot. evil grin ) "Or...Are you busy?"

"Ano...Yeah. I do have a minute. Gaara-san, Kankurou and I were going to head out to eat tonight, if you want to come with us." He smiled at her. She opened her mouth to say something, but locked eyes with Gaara by accident, who shook his head as if to say 'You come out to dinner with us and you won't make it past the appetizers.'

"I would love to Lee-kun! Demo...There's something else."

"Nani? What is it Sakura-chan?"

"Could you step outside for a moment? Please?" She grabbed his wrist and tugged slightly, ignoring the hot gaze thrown at her from Gaara.

"Uhmmm...If Gaara-kun doesn't mind..." He looked towards Gaara for approval.

Gaara nodded his head. "Go right on ahead. I'll take care of sleeping ugly here, don't worry. Go on out." He still made no move to get up while Kankurou snored away.

Sakura smiled. "C'mon! I know this great place!" She pulled him out as he shut the door behind him, quickly saying 'Sayonara Gaara-kun!'


End file.
